Tomodachi
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Awalnya aku hanya kerja kelompok di rumahnya. Memang dari awal aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya. Bau amis dan busuk yang ku cium... Foto di aula... /"Er..Minna... Aku duluan ya."/ "Sudah mau pulang Hinata-chan?"/ "Tidak! Jangan mendekat!"/ My First Horror fict. Warning! OOC! No gagap Hinata! AU, Typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Baca dan janga lupa review-nya...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC and so much more

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Please Enjoy... ^.^V

Pemeran Utama :

Hinata Hyuuga

**Tomodachi**

"Hinata-_chan_, hari minggu besok kita latihan di rumahku ya," kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Aku melihatnya yang sedang menyibakkan poninya. Aku mengangguk.

"Jam berapa?"

"Bagaimana jika jam dua siang?" tanyanya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa siang sekali? Bukankah pagi juga bisa?" tanyaku.

"Soalnya yang lain masih ada urusan kalau pagi. Bagaimana?" jelas Ino lagi. Aku mengangguk setelah mendengar alasannya.

"Apa yang lain sudah di beritahu?" tanyaku lagi. Ino mengangguk.

"Sudah. Besok kita berkumpul di sekolah dulu baru nanti menuju ke rumahku," kata Ino.

"Kau bawa mobil besok?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan. Sasuke-_kun _yang bawa," jelas Ino. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan baca setelah Ino pergi.

.

.

.

"Dimana Kiba dan Choji?" tanyaku sambil melihat layar HP-ku.

"Entahlah. Katanya mereka masih di jalan," kata Sakura sambil mengikat rambut _pink _sepinggangnya. Aku mengelap keringat. Ayolah, berdiri di depan sekolah di siang bolong bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Apa sudah kau hubungi mereka, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke malas. Dia juga capek menunggu – ralat– kita semua sudah capek menunggu mereka berdua.

Drrt! Drrrt!

HP-ku bergetar dan disana tertera nama yang menelepon.

**KIBA-****_KUN_**

"_Moshi-moshi_? K-Kiba-_kun _dimana sekarang?" tanyaku sedikit gagap. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Ah, _Gomen _Hinata-_chan._ Kami masih kena macet di daerah Shibuya. Kalian ke rumah Ino saja dulu," kata Kiba dari seberang.

"K-Kau tahu jalannya kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. Kau tenang saja. Sudah ya," kata Kiba dan dia mematikan sambungannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi diam.

"Mereka masih di jalan. Katanya mereka langsung ke rumah Ino," kataku menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah. Kita berangkat sekarang?" tawar Sasuke. Akhirnya kami menumpang di mobil Sasuke menuju rumah Ino.

.

.

.

Kesan pertama saat melihat rumah Ino adalah suram dan menakutkan serta tua. Maksudku bangunannya adalah bangunan kuno. Entah kenapa aku merasa enggan untuk masuk dan ingin melarikan diri. Tapi kupaksa diriku masuk menuju rumah Ino.

"Sudah datang ya? Selamat datang," kata suara seseorang dari dalam dapur.

"_Tadaima Kaa-san_. Kita langsung ke kamarku saja ya," kata Ino dan dengan cepat aku menyetujuinya.

Ruang tamunya jauh lebih suram dan seram dari halaman depan rumah. Penerangannya redup dan dimana-mana terdapat peralatan untuk pemujaan.

"Kalian tidak makan dulu? _Kaa-san _baru selesai masak," tawar Nyonya Yamanaka. Kami berpandangan satu sama lain. Ekspresi di wajah Sasuke dan Sakura pun sedikit takut.

"Er.. Rasanya tidak usah bibi. Kami langsung latihan saja," tolak Sakura halus. Aku menyetujuinya dalam hati.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Ayo ke meja makan," paksa ibunya. Mau tidak mau kami menuju ruang makan.

Ruang makan keluarga Yamanaka bisa dibilang aneh. Bayangkan saja, ruang makannya adalah model jaman Eropa Klasik dan kuno. Aku, Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan satu sama lain. Tapi Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

Sasuke dan aku juga mengambil kursi.

TING TONG!

"Ah, kurasa itu Kiba dan Choji," kata Ino dan segera keluar dan membuka pintu. Lalu dari arah ruang tamu masuklah Ino yang diikuti dengan Kiba dan Choji.

"Siang bibi," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum. Nyonya Yamanaka juga tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk. Mata Kiba bertatapan denganku. Dia tersenyum dan aku menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Kaos oblong yang ku pakai ku remas dengan kuat.

"Kebetulah sekali. Kita baru mau makan siang. Ayo silahkan ambil piring," kata Nyonya Yamanaka dengan senyum yang aneh menurutku. Aku mengambil piring dan sedikit makanan. Hanya Spagetthi. Itupun aku megambilnya hanya sedikit.

"Hinata-_chan_ tidak mau mengambil yang lain?" tanyanya ketika dia melihat isi piringku. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Rasanya aneh. Lagipula da bau busuk dan amis setiap aku mencium Spagetthi-nya. Kau melihat kearah temanku yang lain. Mereka tampak biasa saja. Malah Choji mekannya lahap sekali.

"Enak sekali masakannya bibi," kata Choji yang menambah satu piring lagi. Nyonya Yamanaka tersenyum.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou _Choji-_kun_," katanya.

Setelah kami selesai makan, kami menuju kamar Ino.

.

.

.

Menurutku kamar Ino jauh lebih 'normal' dibanding ruangan lain di rumahnya. Maksudku, kamarnya sama seperti kamar remaja lainnya.

"Kamarmu nyaman sekali Ino," kata Sakura sambil tiduran di kasur Ino.

"Ya sudah, ayo kia mulai latihannya," ajak Ino.

.

.

.

"Ino, aku p-pinjam toilet dong," kataku yang sedang kebelet.

"Toiletnya ada di lantai bawah di sebelah garasi," kata Ino. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Sepi.

Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa sepi sekali? Ibunya kemana? Tak ada suara TV atau apapun. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku fokus pada mencar toilet.

Begitu ketemu, aku segera masuk dan memenuhi panggilan alam (baca : pipis).

SRET!

Eh? Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku merinding seketika.

DEG!

Aku merasa aneh. Rasanya seperti ada yang menjalar di tulng belakangmu. Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku dengan cepat menyudahi kegiatanku dan keluar dari toilet.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melewati sebuah ruangan. Pintunya sedikit terbuka dan – entah kenapa – aku membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Kosong.

Sepertinya ini aula. Lalu di tengah aula itu terdapat sebuah foto. Aku mengambil foto itu dan ternyata foto itu adalah foto keluarga Ino. Sepertinya itu foto tua, karena warna cetakannya hanya hitam dan putih. Lalu mataku berakhir pada sebuah tulisan yang membuat mataku melebar dengan sempurna.

REST IN PEACE. YAMANAKA FAMILY. 1760.

Dengan ketidak percayaan aku menaruh foto itu. Dan dengan pelan aku keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Hinata-_chan_ sedang apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuatku tersentak dan berbalik menoleh sumber suara.

"Bibi.. Ah.. Saya dari toilet. Saya ke atas dulu," kataku sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar Ino tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi jantungku berdebar cepat. Bukan! Bukan karena K-Kiba duduk di sampingku. Tapi karena foto yang barusan kulihat.

Itu apa? Rest in Peace? Yamanaka Family? 1760? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah Ino ada disini? Dia nyata kan?

"Hinata!" Suara keras Kiba menyentakku dari lamunan. Kau menatapnya yang sedang menatapku khawatir.

"Y-Ya?" tanyaku. Kiba menghela napas.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"_Daijoubu_."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk," kata Ino dan masuklah ibunya yang membawa enam gelas jus dan satu piring penuh camilan ringan.

"_Arigatou Kaa-san_," kata Ino.

"_Arigatou Baa-san_," ucap kami bersamaan.

Ibunya menaruh tampah berisi jus dan makanan ringan itu di meja belajar Ino dan pamit keluar.

Kami mengambil masing-masing satu gelas. Kau mengambil satu gelas dan langsung mual saat melihat isinya.

Darah.

Bukan JUS! Aku menoleh pada teman-teman yang sedang meneguk darah itu. Apakah mereka tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka minum?

"Jus-nya enak sekali Ino," kata Sakura sambil menaruh gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah lagi.

"Hinata -_chan_ tidak minum jus-nya?" tanya Ino. Aku menatapnya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku belum haus Ino-_chan_. Nanti saja," kataku lagi. Choji mengambil piring yang berisi makanan ringan.

**Harusnya makanan ringan.**

Tapi yang ku lihat adalah piring berisi penuh dengan organ dalam manusia. Seketika aku merasa lemas dan mual.

Choji mulai mengambil salah satu paru dan muali menggigitnya. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Aku menahan keinginanku untuk muntah. Lalu disusul Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Aku menatap Ino yang sedang tersenyum melihat teman-temannya sedang memakan organ dalam itu. Aku ingin teriak agar mereka memuntahkan apa yang sudah mereka makan. Tapi taka ada suara yang keluar.

"Hinata-_chan _kau tidak makn?" tanya Kiba yang sedang menggigit jantung. Aku mual melihatnya. Tapi aku hanya menggeleng. Aku menatap Ino dan aku ingin menjerit melihatnya.

Kaki Ino mengapung.

Tapi ekspresi Ino masih sama.

Tersenyum.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Tanganku bergetar hebat dan aku ingin segera keluar dari rumah Ino. Aku bangun mendadak.

"Ng? Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Ino. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang melihat tubuh Ino.

"Ng.. _Minna_... Aku pulang dulu ya. _Tou-san _pasti marah jika aku tak segera pulang," kataku mencari alasan.

"Sudah mau pualng? Tidak menunggu sebentar lagi?" bujuk Ino.

"Tidak. Aku duluan _Minna_," kataku dan langsung keluar dari kamar Ino. Dengan cepat aku turun ke bawah dan berdoa dalam hati.

_Kami-sama..._ Lindungi aku..

"Hinata-_chan_ mau kemana?" Aku berusaha lagi untuk tetap tenang. Kondisi ibunya sama dengan Ino. Kakinya mengapung.

"Bibi.. Saya pulang dulu. _Tou-san _sudah menelepon," kataku dengan alasan yang sama.

"Tidak mau tinggal sebentar?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" kataku keras dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga meinggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku datang ke sekolah dengan lemas dan mata yang berkantung. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bayangan Ino dan ibunya yang kakinya mengapung masih membuatku lemas.

Kelas ramai saat aku datang.

"Hinata-_chan_! Coba lihat ini," kata Tenten sambil menyodorkan koran padaku. Aku mengambil dan mulai membacanya.

**DAILY of KONOHA**

**Ditemukan empat mayat SMA Konohagakure di tanah lapang dengan organ dalam yang terambil semua.**

**Keempat korban itu adalah**

**1. Choji Akimichi **

**2. Kiba Inuzuka**

**3. Sakura Haruno**

**4. Sasuke Uchiha**

Aku mencelos.

"Dimana Ino?" tanyaku pada Tenten. Tapi Tenten hanya melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ino? Siapa dia?"

**The End**

**Fiuh..**

**Gila! ini fict tercepat yang pernah aku tulis.**

**Baru di sekolah mikirin konsep, lalu pelajaran nulis ceritanya di kertas kosong, pulangnya aku ketik dan aku publish deh...**

**Aku minta maaf ya sama Fans Ino, kalo Ino aku buat kayak begini..**

**GOMENASAI!  
Hiks.. Aku ga bermaksud... **

**Tapi kalau misalnya orangnya pendiam, nanti ketebak deh...**

**SEKALI LAGI GOMENASAI!**

**#membungkuk minta maaf**

**Ga komen apa-apa deh..**

**Maaf ya kalau Horror-nya ga kerasa.**

**Ini terinspirasi waktu aku kerja kelompok Seni Musik di rumah temen aku. Rumahnya tuh suram banget dan rumah tua.**

**Tapi, ga ada kejadian yang kayak di cerita. Ini murni fict!**

**And, last word..**

**As usual...**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
